


Pink Cucumbers and Angels

by eelymosinary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, dildo, warning cissexist language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eelymosinary/pseuds/eelymosinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is left alone in the hotel room of the week- and he discovers the dildo in Dean's bag. But, being Castiel, he has no clue what it is. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Cucumbers and Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angels-Condom (Improvqueen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Improvqueen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pink Cucumbers and Angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/723764) by [Angels-Condom (Improvqueen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Improvqueen/pseuds/Angels-Condom). 



> Warning for cissexist language: vaginal=/=woman, penis=/=man really sorry
> 
> 12min 6 sec

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/b7cx80tcobejla2/dildofic1.mp3>

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Angels-Condom (Improvqueen) for letting me read your fic! It had such great voice to it, I just had to!


End file.
